Inexistentes
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones no cree en ningún ser mágico, en ninguno. Pero quizás detrás de eso trate de ocultar un trauma que aún hoy lo persigue. USxUK y Devil!USxUK.


Bien, otro pequeño fic para explicar algunas cosas de una manera extraña, también me le leído una tira muy interesante de Devil!Alfred, creo que la adaptaré :D

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra y Devil!Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Traumas de Alfred. Sexo implícito.

Las palabras se le han quedado congeladas en la garganta, su mente retrocede, el inglés espera una respuesta, pero Alfred F. Jones ya no está allí, esa pregunta aquel día le afectó, quizás por el frío que hacía, las manos enguantadas tiemblan sutilmente y la quijada se ponía rígida y tensa, eran segundos, tan sólo segundos, pero el americano con ellos, pudo revivir todo el momento, toda la nauseabunda experiencia como si se volviera realidad nuevamente. La pregunta le ha alterado, sólo porque ese día hacía frío… igual que aquella noche, cuando aún era colonia de Inglaterra.

_"¿Por qué no crees en seres mágicos, Estados Unidos?"_

Sí, él no cree en ellos. Porque quiere pensar que ese recuerdo no existe, que sólo fue un sueño, era la madrugada de ese día, estaba cubierto entre las sábanas acogedoras mientras llovía sintiendo un pequeño soplo más helado acariciarle la mejilla, se entumió cuando lo escucha… bajo pero audible, una pequeña queja, un zumbido en sus oídos rechinante, abre los ojos, hay luz en el living. Los pies le tiemblan un poco cuando sale de la cama descalzo, siguen, son más fuertes, alguien gime, tergiversa la voz por unas suaves carcajadas de divina lujuria y elegancia, Alfred sólo aparenta trece años, allí en esa casa… no pasa nada.

¿Quién es? ¿qué es? ¿por qué está allí? son dos voces, sí, la voz le llega derramada en el oído, aprieta el paso haciéndose el valiente con un pequeño palo que ha pescado para protegerse, después de todo, el rifle hoy está detrás de la mesita. Justo hoy está allí, entreabre la puerta de la sala, Estados Unidos es un espectador, sólo mira al pequeño… ve dentro de esa sala, ve como ese niño mira.

Lo quiere detener, pero sólo es un recuerdo… un recuerdo de un sueño que no existió. No existió como ellos.

El niño mira, el niño escucha, los ojos ven la escena con algo de nauseas, la figura de su madre patria, Inglaterra, está apoyada en el sillón, la cadera levantada, líquido desde sus piernas, sudor, el rostro contorsionado, ese olor… ¿qué es ese olor? lo marea, Arthur se vuelve a quejar ¿o quizás eso ha sido otro sonido? no lo diferencia, es mucho ruido.

Oscuro, diabólico, alas negras las del ser que está sobre Inglaterra, un rostro... un rostro que el chico había visto antes, quizás, al mirarse en el espejo, los ojos del pequeño se hacen vidriosos, quiere gritar, pero el pánico lo consume, es ahogante, siente que lo destroza y nadie recoge sus pedazos, su mente…

Inglaterra grita, algo le están haciendo… alguien ¿él? ¿qué es eso qué está sobre él? ¿qué es eso que lo penetra? ojos azules, mirada diabólica, la impotencia hace temblar las manos del americano, le prometió a Arthur ser su héroe, pero no se mueve, un simple espectador ante una obra de arte macabra. Penetran a Inglaterra, es fuerte, es duro, el inglés se queja, los pómulos sonrojados y el niño sólo mira.

Detente, detente… a Inglaterra le duele, no puedo protegerlo. Ser mágico, ser inhumano, algo no real, los ojos del pequeño se abren más, una pesadilla, eso es lo que está pasando, ese ser es irreal, todo ser no humano o nación es irreal, todo lo es, Alfred está llorando en silencio, la sombra sigue arremetiendo a su tutor. No hace nada, impotente.

No puede actuar, porque toda ha sido un sueño, todas esas hadas, unicornios, demonios y ángeles en los que cree fervientemente Kirkland no existen. Desde ese día… hasta que no pudo verlos más Alfred F. Jones ha creído en eso, todo con tal de evitar el desagradable desenlace, que era pequeño, que era débil, que no pudo salvarlo.

–¿Y… Estados Unidos? ¿por qué no crees en ellos y sí en tus estúpidos extraterrestres? –

–Porque no existen…–afirma con una sonrisa. –No creo en lo que no existe, no puede pensar en algo que jamás existió como una realidad, Artie…–

Eso… eso no pasó, nunca pasó. Ha sido un mal sueño, retorcido y diabólico que lo persigue incluso hoy.

–De todas formas amor, nos vemos más tarde, ponte tu mejor pinta para hoy en la noche, te haré ver el cielo… esas cosas sí son reales, nuestro amor lo es…–besa los labios del inglés, quien disfruta el tacto, pero en un instante lo sintió insípido, mordaz, sin vida y temblando. Quizás Jones estaba apurado, de seguro es eso.

El americano se retira, el inglés sostiene la mirada con un gesto enamorado, luego, escucha una carcajada, una burlesca y sensual, afila los ojos con despreció dirigiendo la mirada detrás, un ser de traje oscuro está cruzado de piernas observándole con un deje divertido y sumamente elocuente.

–¿Lo has escuchado Inglaterra? ¡no cree en mí! –es entre animado y lúgubre, fingido diferirían algunos. Toma una paleta de color burdeo casi carmín y se la lleva a la boca.

–Hasta a mí me han dado ganas de no creer en ti…–susurró con desaire. –¿Qué te trae aquí? –

–Aburrimiento, recordar viejos tiempos. –es corto y preciso, para dar enlace a otra idea. –Él ha estado algo celoso, hoy me ha dejado respirar…–

–Viejos tiempos…–susurra ácido, corrosivo.

–Sí, exacto…–curva deliciosamente su sonrisa jugando con sus hebras de color negro mirando al inglés con sensualidad. –Cuando te entregaste a mí para ser más poderoso… y poder protegerlo en un futuro, un futuro en que te traiciona, eres tan nauseabundamente tierno Artie… –

–¿Sólo a eso has venido? –la voz casi no sale, es apenas un murmullo.

–Quizás para otro trato, dame lo que quiero… lo que siempre desee, y yo… te daré el poder para gobernar nuevamente el mundo…–

La sonrisa del inglés fue estoica y curvada con sutil demencia similar a la de la figura endemoniada, cubierta de rabia e ironía, de prestigio y orgullo que alguna vez se mantuvo tan cercano al inglés y que ahora parecían cosas de antaño desechables, sí, orgullo, fama y poder, cosas desechables pero con las que no se puede no convivir.

Pero para Arthur, algo más había sustituido su deseo de poder… algo llamado…

–Alfred…–susurró suavemente. –Ya no necesito nada de ti, sólo lo necesito a él… a mi Alfred, si para tener poder tengo que dejar de amarlo… perder mi alma, bueno, nunca me he sentido más poderoso que el día de hoy por tener su amor…–

–Já…–susurró con ironía. –Una respuesta muy humana mi querido Kirkland…–

Como algo que no existió, desaparece, algo le hace intuir que no volverá, una mirada celosa de un ser de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes, ese demonio similar a Alfred tomándole la cadera al ser de cabello rojizo, excusándose con mentiras que ni él mismo se cree, pero en esa danza tan precavida es una infaltable táctica, sonríe un poco. De cierta manera, le alegra que Jones no los vea, que no crea en ellos, que nunca haya sabido de su existencia.

Quizás, todo esté mejor así… quizás es mejor que Alfred siga pensando que lo único que es verdadero y que existe… es Inglaterra y su amor.

**N.A: **Le quería dar otra explicación a la negación que tiene Jones para creer en seres mágicos, esta es una, un verdadero trauma en el que por miedo no pudo ser el héroe, además de formular por medio de un contrato la ascensión de Inglaterra hasta la cima del mundo. Un contrato con un demonio… raro, sí, divago, en fin, que viva el USxUK! :D


End file.
